


Wet (And a Little Wild)

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it turns out that Blaine is also a swimmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet (And a Little Wild)

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/6639.html?thread=148975#t148975)

It's summer; there's time off of both school and glee club, and Kurt is poised on the second row of the bleachers, watching as Blaine's body cuts through the water in strong, steady strokes in Dalton's Olympic sized indoor pool. He's pretending to be busy reading, but in truth, Kurt's eyes stray far too easily from his book to the straining muscles of Blaine's shoulders, to the lean lines of his thighs, to the way the water slides from his body in streams when he lifts himself from the water.

Blaine is really just insanely gorgeous, Kurt has decided. And he wouldn't do anything about it normally. Even knowing that Blaine's also gay and also single, Kurt doesn't want to be the kind of guy that trips over the first opportunity that he finds, but it's become so obvious lately that Blaine is interested, that he's being careful and biding his time. Kurt can't really help it if he's giving this relationship thing some serious thought.

It especially doesn't help that Blaine looks so lickable in swimming trunks.

"Hey," Blaine says while Kurt is busy raking his eyes up and down his wet body. He shifts and because he's a guy, because he knows what it means to shift back on one leg like that, Kurt _knows_ \--

"Shower?" he suggests.

Blaine's eyes go really round. He licks his lips and unsteadily turns toward the locker rooms. "Yeah," he draws out and kind of rocks on his heels while he waits for Kurt to climb from the bleachers. "Yeah, okay."

*

It's bad taste probably, Kurt admits to himself as he follows Blaine into the locker rooms and starts dumping his stuff next to Blaine's. All the same, he can't really care. He can't care about hesitating when Blaine is unrepentant about staring when Kurt starts undressing. After all, it feels kind of amazing to feel this kind of power rush -- the boiling hot flush of strength that comes with how unsteady his actions seem to make Blaine. 

Blaine sways with his big baby-brown eyes pointedly not going past his collarbone. "Kurt?" he says and Kurt finds he likes the way it sounds. "What are you doing?"

Kurt swallows. "I'm going to take a shower with you," he tells him. It feels good to be declarative, to be in control and he could really, really get used to this. "If that's okay."

"The thing is--" Blaine starts. "Maybe we should-- I mean, we haven't even--" His hands sort of flail between them. "And I want to -- _I do_ \-- but you've never before and I just--"

"Blaine."

Eyes falling shut, Blaine takes a breath. "Kissing," he blurts. "We haven't even kissed yet."

That's a pretty easy fix, Kurt thinks and steps close.

Blaine's breath shudders in the moment before Kurt slants their mouths together. His experience with this is limited but Kurt knows what he wants out of kisses. He wants the feel of dry, warm lips under his own and strong shoulders under his arms. He wants passion and a bit of ferocity under a veneer of gentleness. What he gets is Blaine kind of hesitating, kind of meeting Kurt's lips in little hen peck kisses until he's certain that Kurt's not going to run, and then finally giving in. He gets Blaine tilting his head up at just the right angle, kissing with just the right strength, making just the right, needy little noise when Kurt pulls away.

"Good?" Kurt whispers.

Blaine nods wobbly and lets Kurt tangle their fingers together and lead them to the shower stalls.

Dalton Academy is so nice that even the locker room showers are overlarge individual stalls instead of the open tiled space with multiple shower heads and high pressured water. Kurt picks one and goes in first; Blaine stumbles in after him and seems like he can't stop reaching for him now that tactic permission has been implied. His touch is over-light, though, and very careful -- afraid to spook perhaps or seem too eager. 

Kurt is the one that flips on the spray, the one that turns the temperature to something that's warm without being scalding. He's the one whose touch is firm, knowing he's welcomed and wanted, and he strokes through Blaine's hair until it's heavy with water. He kisses Blaine's throat and over his collarbone and back up to his jaw and Blaine makes sounds like he's breaking, like he's surprised at every touch because he hadn't bothered to hope for this at all.

They vibrate against each other, wound up with energy, strung up at the idea of finally being together and when they kiss again, it's open mouthed and hot -- wet with the water streaming down their faces, impossible to keep their eyes open and kind of difficult to breathe actually. But Blaine groans into Kurt's mouth and offers up no resistance when Kurt pushes him up against the tiled wall and kisses him again.

Kurt's helpless to keep from stroking his hands down Blaine's body, over the tight muscle of his back that melts into thin softness around the belly and then-

Blaine grunts and blushes -- brilliantly so. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Kurt looks down, feeling a blush of his own darken his cheeks. "I'm not, after all."

Laughter bubbles up in the space between them and Blaine nods, looking so warmly at Kurt that his affection is palpable. "So you're not," he agrees, a smile tugging at his lips. "What now?"

This would be where Kurt hurdles himself off the edge of the cliff. It's a risk, this next step, but Blaine doesn't seem to be going anywhere, doesn't even seem to be inclined if the way his thumb is stroking over Kurt's hip is any indication. He's a little scared admittedly and the first touch is kind of disorienting -- familiar without the positive feedback of feeling. Blaine's breath goes quiet, inaudible over the shower spray, but when Kurt finally wraps his hand completely around his cock, Blaine bites his lip and turns his face into Kurt's neck.

"Don't stop," he tells Kurt. "Feels good."

Kurt jerks him like he would himself -- in slow smooth strokes that drag out little huffs of sound past Blaine's lips -- and Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt's body, under his arm and looping up to grip his shoulder. He shudders occasionally and every shake ripples into Kurt's skin so hard that even if he's not the one being touched right now, his spine tightens all the same.

He's glad that he's doing this. He's glad that he can wring out Blaine's brain until he can't say anything beyond Kurt's name and those wordless sounds that mean _goodgoodgoodsogood_. He's glad he can witness this complete collapse of the confidence and suave behavior Blaine is used to bearing and that here, he can feel comfortable enough to assert himself, to take this simply because he wants to.

He has this vague sense of all the things he wants to do to Blaine -- and with him and for him. There's a list he's got building in the back of his head. Like maybe Kurt wouldn't mind spending whole hours, whole afternoons, just touching him. 

It's with this in mind that he shoulders himself even closer to Blaine. Their hips knock together. Their thighs slide and their feet tangle. Blaine's face ends up buried up near Kurt's jaw so that his breathing is awfully close to his ear. And Kurt's face is conveniently near to Blaine's shoulder -- convenient enough for him to bend down while their cocks rub up against each other and suck a beautiful bruise to life right where his collarbone juts up like a too-skinny-too-vulnerable thing.

Then Blaine outright moans -- loud and unexpected and right in Kurt's ear -- and he does a full body jerk into Kurt's palm. The blush that had decorated his cheeks earlier floods downward, coloring his shoulders and breastbone, and his fingernails cut into Kurt's skin at his shoulder. He huffs and then keens because Kurt had felt the way Blaine's legs shook and liked it enough to want to get a knee between them. 

Kurt's not an exceptionally strong person. Though he wishes it were otherwise sometimes, he especially wishes he had the strength to heft Blaine off his feet. For now, he'll deal with just this: having his knee pressed up against the tile behind Blaine's thighs and his cock nudging in the hollow of Blaine's hip and his mouth smoothing up the terrifyingly desirous length of Blaine's neck and his hand around the hard length of him. Blaine's keen has turned into a strained whine, kind of broken like he's never felt like this before and sympathetically, Kurt tightens his fist around him and pumps him a little harder.

He's never felt so wild, so unrestrained. He wants it to always happen like this between them -- not like... not like always in this place or with this scenario -- but always with this openness, this level of exploration and willingness.

And just when Kurt is reveling in the new-found idea of maybe having this forever, Blaine does another one of those full-body jerks with his fingernails digging into Kurt and his legs shaking around Kurt's knee and his voice unleashing a short word that he never would have imagined would come out of a boy so easily proper:

" _Fuck,_ Kurt."

Blaine comes between them like a firework, like the pleasure's been ripped out of him. He sags instantly and Kurt folds down with him. 

And Kurt can't _help_ himself.

He braces himself on the wall of the shower above Blaine's head. He shoves himself between Blaine's knees and grasps himself and jerks until he comes all over Blaine's stomach. Breathing ruined and face flushed hot, Kurt just watches in shattered awe as Blaine doesn't grimace or flinch and when, instead of wiping Kurt's come away, he just languidly rubs the little smears into his skin. Kurt dives in to kiss him.

It's a super awkward angle with Blaine slumped against the bottom of the shower stall and Kurt still kind of on his knees. Sure, the water is still making things difficult, but Blaine's lips part for him in an instant, sated and lazy. They hum together, noses bumping, hair getting into each other's eyes, and it's good -- _good_ good. They part slowly, unwilling to separate completely. 

Kurt chews on his lower lip and Blaine is unabashed about watching that happen. Kurt says: "We should maybe shower. Like actually."

Blaine rolls his shoulders. "I don't think I can be blamed if I'm a little reluctant."

"So," Kurt stalls. "My fault then?"

Nodding seriously, Blaine ruins it by grinning. "Entirely."


End file.
